Rose Dream
by VocalMaiden
Summary: Luka's sister, Meiko is getting married, and she doesn't approve of it! But not just that, her sewing products has gotten her to meet the man of her life? L x G 3-shot story


**HEY GUYS! ;W; I'M SORRY DIDN'T UPDATE **

**UH...I...UH GOT MIND BLOCK AND ;M; I DONT KNOW WHICH TO UPDATE...AND I CAN'T REALLY FOCUS MYSELF PLZFORGIVEMEEEEE**

**Kasumi: o.o orrrrrrrrr you were just playing elsword with her friends and ditching her work...**

**T_T kasumi, I just fed you...can you at least be a little nicer?**

**Kasumo: WHAT ABOUT MY FOOD!?**

**I'M GETTING IT, YOU FATTIES =A= **

**Kasumi: Ahem...Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids... [disclaiming purposes]**

**`u` so...this is a one shot...probably. a collection maybe...we'll** **see**

* * *

Luka's p.o.v

I nearly spat out my food at the dinner table when my sister Meiko, spilled her special surprise at the dinner table.

"I'm going to have a baby" She sang. Everyone froze and looked at my smiling 24 year old sister.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" I yelled. She nodded in delight. Both our parents was still frozen in shock.

"A-aren't you getting married soon!?" I continued to ask. _Still, the biggest question is why she is not worried at all!_

"How do you know?" mom jumped in to the conversation. Meiko blushed and returned to her smiling

"I went to check yesterday with the doctor since I wasn't feeling normal" She laughed. _HOW IS SHE SO CALM!?_

"Oh my, Congratulations" Mom took hold of Meiko's hand and the both of them fell into their own world.

"MOM!" I shouted at her.

"What? I'm going to have a grand kid~" She laughed. It of course didn't worry her about this early marriage either since she was also married at a young age. 21 in fact.

"But are you sure you can do both the baby and the wedding at the same time?" Dad asked worriedly._That's right dad! tell them._

"Of course not! Her baby would be fine during the wedding. She hasn't even past her first month! so it's barley noticeable" My mom said giving the matter-of-fact impression out.

"Is that so" Dad said drifting into thought. I mentally face palmed myself.

Meiko was 7 years older than me. She was both beautiful and smart and I admire her for my whole life! She passed through tests with a breeze, have many confessions from boys from her school. Many friends as well and she would always support me as much as she can.

Although I feel the opposite of her, I'm pretty average compared to her. I don't have too much friends because I have a different color hair, I'm also unusually tall for a girl like me. My grades are usually Bs and I'm not as talented as she was. I tend to have her tutor me many times through my middle school life.

All this admiration changed though..when _he_ stepped in. Kaito Shino. A plain ordinary guy that she saw was the one for her. I avoided them when they were together as much as I can. I hate the feeling of such a man can shine through my heavenly sister. He came over to our house a few times for dinner as well, and my parents like him very much...but then again. He doesn't deserve her! She can do so much better!

"I know this may be very sudden for all of you, but...I'm happy that this was able to happen" She beamed. At that point, I just couldn't bare it anymore

"I don't approve of this!" I Slammed the kitchen table, interrupting my parents and sister in their moment. And ran up to my room.

* * *

next morning

"Mikuuu" I Whined after my best friend as we both left school that day. It was a cold February afternoon..just in time for my sister to start planning her wedding soon since she was thinking of getting married before the baby is at it's 3rd month.

"Luka" She responded to me and stopped for me to catch up to her. She paused a minute before she spoke again. " So how is your sister doing?"

"I Don't know...she's probably busy like usual" I muttered, walking out of the school yard.

"You haven't congratulated her, have you?" Miku studied me for a second. I shook my head.

"I still do not approve of her being with that man. She deserves better!" She sighed

"You're getting too carried away with this..." Miku commented "And you're being a little loud" a few eyes were looking at me. I quickly collected myself. "You've also working on the spring collection right?"

"Mhm, I'll show you some later" I smiled. Sewing accessories was a hobby of mine from when I was little. Because of my sewing of butterfly designs, I was often called a bright flower because it attracts many butterflies. Ever since I started making things like bags and little charms, people started to buy my items from school, all the way to my mom's work place. It was surprisingly popular but...it was never really a real job for me.

Thanks to Miku who started it all with the Butterfly series, and onward it went. So I started making those for others. But the real reason I started was because of Meiko..

When I first started to make items, Meiko would always sneak to my room and watch me as I sewed pieces together until they were finished.

_"You're getting better and better every time" She would say with a smile. "This one also, and it also got a zipper!"_

This was back when she was in high school, and I was still in elementary.

_"You can have that one" I said to her dully. "I already made one for myself.."_ But that was the time when I started to see...what I am still admiring her for. The smile that she gave me gives me the spirit to keep making more until...well...now.

_"Thank you Luka" She smiled " I'll treasure it forever"_

"Her smile is the only thing that keeps me going..." I muttered. I opened my bag and pulled out a few designed bags I made, and showed it to Miku. She picked one up and studied around it.

"You really are improving Luka" She sang, giving the bag a small hug. I laughed at her.

We stayed while over at her place before Miku stood up and grabbed her coat

"I'll walk you back, But come with me to the book store first. I need to pick up some things." I nodded and got ready

~. book store .~

"Fashion magazines?" I asked , looking over Miku's shoulders. She nodded and continued to flip the page. "You'er into adult styles?"

"This isn't all for fashion you know." She stopped at a page and pointed at a blonde lady "This is Lily Kazuto-san, she's a very famous actor and model."

"You really like her huh" I said. This kind of thing doesn't intrest me as much as it does for her. Looking at other fashion is almost like copying it..

I left Miku to her moment and wondered off elsewhere in the book store. As looked through the music section in the store, I stared at the wall of music that I've already listened to.

"Hm..." I muttered as I side stepped, keeping my eyes on the wall. A sign on the near ends, read 'New' caught my attention.

As I speed walked my way over to the track, Another person crashed into me and I nearly tripped over and fell on the ground if it wasn't for a man? ...to grab my arm and positioned me back in place.

" I-i'm sorry!" I apologized with a bow and looked back up at him. Long purple hair with 2 long bangs pulled in front while the rest of his hair tied up in a ponytail.

_He's so handsome!_ I mentally screamed.

"Be careful next time" He said before turning around. I slowly maneuvered myself to where my destination was and peeked at the corner of my eyes to his direction. And to my surprise, he was right next to me, staring at the list of tracks as well.

_Is he a college student...his hair's so natural...and he's taller than me...OH snap out of it Luka, you're being a perv!_

"A butterfly series" I heard him say. My mind instantly sparked and my eyes bolted towards his direction. Did he just say...that? he knows of me?

"Luka" Miku called , making her way towards me. "Lets go, it's getting late" I nodded

"Hey Miku...Did someone from the bookstore ask about my bag..." My mouth did it again with it's meaningless blabber...but I got an unexpected answer

"Mhm...A young man asked me about it.." She paused for a minute. "You're getting popular Luka~" She grinned.

"Did he have long purple hair? tall?" I asked, tracing back to the memory of his looks. Miku tilted her head.

"No...he had blonde hair...and pretty short to..." She recalled. Might not be the same person I guess...

"You know...Your face is going to stay like that if you keep it up" Miku pointed out.

"I know I know...you don't have to rub it in.." I rubbed my face a little.

"Expect it from 5 years worth of friendship" She laughed and left me at my doorstep.

* * *

That night, Meiko came to visit my room again.

"Oh, Is that a new creation Luka?" She asked, looked closely at the bag that sat on the desk next to the sewing machine. I nodded in response and continued on with my work on the piece I was putting together now.

"So how are your 3rd quarter test..are you fine without my help? I can still help you if you want" She encouraged, but I shook my head.

"I'll be fine." I stopped the machine and looked up at her. "I have a lot of time to prepare for it too.. about 2 weeks should be enough. It'll be over by the end of February after all "

"That's great! Because I was thinking of getting my wedding dress by then. I want you to come with me...if that's ok with you" Meiko smiled. Internally, I didn't want to keep enduring the fact that she was going to get married. But...wedding dresses are so lovely at the same time...

"You love weddings, don't you Luka? You use to drool in front of the bride while looking at her dress" She giggled.

"I know I like them!" I retorted

"Then you'll come with me then?" trapped.

"Ok..." I finally responded in defeat. Meiko jumped and gave me a hug.

"Alright, we'll meet up with Kaito there too!" She added. My world turned blank.

Of course...Kaito would be there. The person of her dreams...

"What.." I managed to say.

"I haven't told you yet how I fell in love have I..." She looked up towards the ceiling. "It starts with-"

"No, I don't want to hear it.." I turned my sewing machine back on.

"Luka..." She started but I cut her off again.

"Please...don't..I change my mind" I said irritably at her. She backed off and walked towards the door.

"I know you haven't gotten the chance to really see him the way I do but...give him chance...hm?" She said with a pained look before placing the door behind her.

I regret what i did that night.

* * *

I went back to the book store one last time to pick out some to help me with my studies, and as if fate gave me a chance, I saw _him _again. Long purple hair, tall and slim. He was looking at another section this time.

I waited until there was a time to approach him, but It ended up that I stopped him before he left the store...

"Y-you!" I stuttered and as expected, he turned around. "D-do you know me?"

Oh what are you even doing...this musts have been a misunderstanding

He took a second to examine and then his eyes trailed to...my bag?

"can I take a look at that?" He pointed at my bag. I gave him a buzzard look and hesitated for a minute. "I'm not going to steal it" He ensured. "There's nothing I want from you anyways.."

I ended up handing him the bag and he looked around it. Maybe...I was right if he knows of my bags...but that still doesn't answer who he is and how he knows.

"Who taught you to sew like this?" He suddenly asked. I got caught off guard and answered in hesitation.

"T-they're from books...and tutorials...basics you know" I paused. "But It's how I like to make things...my way"

He turned back to my bag and played with the butterfly that hung from the zipper.

"It's...handmade..." I added "I guess I was tired of the designs of store bags...so I work a little magic in them..and change them into something better" I found myself smiling. "It lets me know that this is my bag...and not something someone else designed over and over again"

A smile grew on his face as he handed me back the bag.

"I like your style. keep up the good work" He laughed " And to answer your question...we do know about you...indirectly" And with that he walked off. I had myself dose on about his words and heat started to climb up my face.

But then he reminded me of something that I've lost sight of. The smile I was aiming for...that made me happy...that started my hobby...was Meiko's smile.

I looked up to the night sky. If she is smiling...then so will I...

* * *

"Hey Meiko" I knocked onto her door.

"Luka? come in come in" She waved. I stepped into her room, but stood near the door.

"Do...do you mind...if I went with you to pick out the wedding dress?" I asked. She looked at me in shock, but then it turned into the smile that I've been admiring for so long.

"Of course" She sang.

* * *

**OK, I THOUGHT I COULD FINISH WHAT I HAD IN PLAN IN ONE CHAPTER, BUT ;n; It's already so late...almost 1 in the morning to be exact xD**

**BUT ;w; i apologize again for the mind block and I hope you find this story interesting...**

**FOR THOSE WHO HAS READ MY OTHER STORIES, REVIEW ON WHICH ONE YOU WANT TO BE UPDATED NEXT! **

**and for those who hasn't, go have a look~ **

**Kasumi: -yawns- Maiden-sama? **

**Kasumo: -pokes her sides- She died! -runs away-**

**Kasumi: -pulls kasumo's collar- she just fell asleep baka a-ho**

**Kasumo: Mean. -picks up paper near maiden- **

**Kasumi: What does it say?**

**Kasumo: "THIS IS THE FIRST STORY THAT I DIDN'T ADD RIN AND LEN! OMG WHAT HAS GOTTEN TO ME."**

**Kasumi: You don't need to scream...**

**Kasumo: But there's an exclamation point o-o**

**Kasumi: ...read the rest...without screaming -drags maiden to bed-**

**Kasumo: "Question: How's Summer? **

**Kasumi: That's it? ...**

**Kasumo: Apparently...didn't she already ask this in her other stories?**

**kasumi: I don't know..CAUSE WE WERE INACTIVATED FOR 3 MONTHS**

**Kasumo: And she told ME to stop screaming...**

**~until next time, K&K sign off~**


End file.
